El Amor es triste
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º Hetero-Yaoi º YutaxShun-YukixKaname-ChizuruxMasakiº Por un accidente Yuki y Kaname experimentaran nuevas emociones, los cuales también Yuta quiere decir, pero a causa de eso Masaki siente tristeza; Shun no se da cuenta de lo que pasa ¿que pasara?ºCàp.nº1 º


_**::NOTAS INICIALES:: **__¡Hola`s! Kimi to Boku y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en fin; desde hace mucho me han estado insistiendo en que escriba un fic de esta serie tan buena y pues se me ocurrió hacer un fic Hetero-Yaoi que espero que les guste, pero si quieren saber más, ahora lean y dejar reviews._

_**::EL AMOR ES TRISTE::**_

_**-.+(YUTAxSHUN-YUKIxKANAME-CHIZURUxMASAKI)+.-**_

_**::Càp.nº1: TENIA QUE PASAR::**_

Ahora que estaban en tercer año, todo era más recurrente. Los pétalos de los arboles caían uno a uno, nunca pensó verlos caer tan lentos y tan delicadamente, o era que tal vez nunca les prestó más atención como ahora, porque al verlos sus emociones y pensamientos lo aturdían.

Quizás porque miraba como los tulipanes crecían como querían a todo color, colores que aun le traerían muy apreciados recuerdos. A pesar de que su mirada, siempre parecía estar muy tranquila y relajada; no lo era del todo, aun mas oyendo la extraña conversación que se traían su hermano-menor y sus demás amigos, sobre una tarea que tenían que efectuar para la clase.

-¡Ja-ha-ja!-Reía un chico de divertidos cabellos amarillos.

-Eso no debería de ser permitido.-Murmuraba e chico de lentes sin poder entender porque esto terminaba de ese modo, por lo que le contaban.

-Yo tampoco lo creía, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo. -Respondió el chico de apariencia delicada.

-Debes de estar bromeando.-Se resigno Kaname al escuchar lo que decía su amigo.

-Yo tampoco lo creía…-Decía desinteresadamente el menor de los gemelos.

-Pues parece que a ti te da igual.-Le desagradaba el comportamiento despreocupado de Yuki, más que nada.

-Mmm…-Se quedo pensando por un momento el chico.

-No tienes remedio.-Dejo mejor de exigirle tanto.

-No te preocupa, ¿verdad?-Le pregunto Yuta de la misma manera, pero la verdad era otra.

-Sera divertido.-Dijo sin mostrar otra expresión que la misma de siempre. -Además; Shun será el único que lleve vestido.-Aclaro más tranquilo de no ser él

-¡Yuki!-Reclamo apenado el pobre chico.

-¿No les da miedo si se besan de verdad?-Decía muy intrigado como siempre Chizuru.

_-"¿Beso?"-_Al oír eso algo reacciono en el gemelo mayor.

-No me preocupa, solo será fingido, no tocaremos nuestros labios. -Decía muy tranquilo Shun sabiendo lo que pasaba.

-Tienes razón, no hay de qué preocuparse, yo sé lo que hago.- Decía Yuki mientras iba leyendo un manga.

-Pues más parece que no sabes lo que haces.-Kaname intentaba defender los derechos de Shun.

-Yuki.-Le llamo la atención Yuta, al escuchar el poco interés que ponía su hermano en ese proyecto un tanto nuevo para ellos.

-Ya te lo dije, no hay de qué preocuparse.-Le confirmo mientras cerraba su manga.-Puedes entregar todo tu confianza en mi…-Dijo tomando a Shun de la cintura y acercarse poco a poco a su rostro como queriendo demostrar la escena que protagonizarían.

-Yuki…-Sonreía nerviosamente el chico de cabellos rojos.

-¡¿Deja de hacer eso?-Le dio un golpe en la cabeza como era habitual, para que dejara de hacer eso en la calle, ya que muchas personas los estaban observando y podían malinterpretar las cosas.

-Tenemos que practicar, ¿no?-Decía el gemelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que le dio Kaname.

-¡¿Eso lo malinterpretas?-Sí, el peli-negro tenía la razón de no permitir que el Asaba-menor hiciera esa función en zona pública, aunque a decir verdad, a la gente no le importaba mucho ya que veían a Shun como siempre como una chica.

-Sí, pero…-Se puso a pensar Yuki.-¿Es tu primer beso?-Se atrevió a pregunto algo que en sí, ya sabía.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices…-Se apeno aun mas mientras jugaba con dos de sus dedos.

-Ya déjalo…-Yuta puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano para que ya detuviera ese incomodo interrogatorio.

-No tienes sentido de la moral, eres un pervertido.-Lo reprendió de nuevo Tsukahara.

-No soy un pervertido.-Se defendió.-Solo le hago una pregunta cualquiera, no quiero arruinar la virginidad de sus labios.-Expreso, pero lo único que consiguió es que todos se exaltaran por ese comentario un poco extraño.

-Debes de estar bromeando. –Hizo un puchero Chizuru al oír eso.

-Solo los tontos como ustedes dos se creen eso.-Dijo Kaname mientras se arreglaba sus lentes.

-Los labios no tienen nada de virgen…-Susurro Yuta para que su hermano entendiera.

_**-O.Ô-**_

Ahora que lo pensaba era un situación un poco incomoda; miraba por la ventana, viendo el viento que movía las hojas de los arboles. Tranquilidad, dulce tranquilidad, que podría traer entre su suave silencio un poco de sentimientos que llenes corazones que esperan en fino flechado, yo para él que ya lo siente, pero si deseara que ese flechazo llegara a un chico de cabellos rojos.

Tal vez Shun-Matsuoka, nunca se diera cuenta de cuánto más desea mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él, siempre había una dura posibilidad de que este no los comprendiera. A pesar de siempre tener ese amable y sentimental comportamiento, era extraño que su inocencia nublara su vista.

Y ahora, tenía que soportar que este actuara en un proyecto con su hermano gemelo-menor, del cual no estaba muy seguro, si no lo besaría.

Difícil, difícil es querer, si sabes que es mejor amar. Doloroso si esa persona no se da cuenta de lo que sientes, hasta que se presenta algún momento no esperado.

-…-Suspiro muy largo mientras seguía viendo a sus amigos, seguir practicando en la casa de Shun.

-¿Así está bien?-Llamaba el peli-rubio al chico de los lentes para que fuera a verificar si la posición de Yuki y Shun estaba bien en la escena del beso.

-Creo que es una distancia aceptable.-Analizo el chico viéndolos de cerca.

-Así podremos engañarlos.-Susurro el gemelo-menor mientras estaba sentado de al lado frente a Shun, un poco recostado sobre él, quien estaba recostado en el piso.

-Me haces cosquillas…-Reía el chico de la apariencia inocente.

-No te muevas, o de verdad serás besado…-Le dijo el Asaba mayor para que se tranquilizara y no lo fuera a lamentar mucho después.

-Perdón.-Se calmo.

-Bien ya puedes quitarte.-Le dijo el chico a sus amigos.

-Como digas. -Respondió el chico del manga. Pero si se le puede llamar coincidencia o accidente, precisamente Yuki sufrió de ese extraño mal, al tropezar con algo que estaba precisamente que era un manga en el piso, que lo hizo resbalar.

-…-Era como estar en una cámara lenta, ya que abrió sus ojos muy grandes al ver lo que se venía y para su mala suerte estaba en el camino de colisión de Yuki.

-¿…?-Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que había ocurrido entre Yuki y Kaname.

-…-Shun solo parpadeaba con sus ojos muy incrédulos.

-…-El Asaba menor y Tsukahara se miraban fijamente, ya que Yuki lo había tirado el piso quedando sentado, muy, muy cerca de él.

-Tonto…-Susurro el peli-negro sobándose de la caída.

-Me tropese…-

-¡Hus! Eso estuvo cerca.-Murmuro Chiruzu yendo donde los dos chicos.-Casi se besan…-Decía divertidamente, pero por inercia, o como siempre; le dio una gran palmada a Yuki en la espalda.

-¡¿…?-Chizuru, reacciono a lo que hizo, y rápidamente se puso muy azul y esta vez sí se exaltaron los demás.

-…-Estaba inquieto, sorprendido, asustado y en shock.

-…-Solo parpadeabas sus ojos muy sorprendido el chico de cabellos café claros al ver sus labios unidos con los de Kaname, gracias a Chizuru.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!-Se disculpaba el chico por su tonta acción esperando lo peor.

Pero reaccionó golpeando al Asaba lo más fuerte que pudo empujándolo lejos de él.

-Kaname-kun, ¿estas bien?-Se apresuro el peli-rojo en ir con su amigo.

-Mi primer beso…-Susurraba el chico de los lentes con la cara sombría.-Mi primer beso…-Repetía muy histérico.

-Creo que estará bien.-Le dijo Shun a su amigo el cual se escondió debajo de las sabanas de la cama de este.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.-Consolaba Yuta a su hermano-menor, quien estaba igual de sombrío arrinconado en una esquina de la habitación.

-Solo fue un accidente, no cuenta como beso verdadero.-Los consoló.

-Veas cómo lo veas, ese siempre será mi primer beso…-Susurro Kaname.

-¡¿Dímelo a mi? ¡¿Horrible?-Le reclamo Yuki.

-¡Cállate!-Rabeo con ganas de golpearlo por lo que hizo.-Y tu…-Alisto sus puños e ir directo donde estaba el chico de cabellos rubios.

-¡¿Auxilio?-

-Yuta…llévame a casa…Recostó su mentón en el hombro de este.

-Como quieras.-A pesar del drama que sabía que estaba asiendo su hermano, sabia y entendía a la perfección que cuando no sientes algo por la otra persona, se vuelve algo muy doloroso y difícil de olvidar incluso por un simple beso.

-Sentiría lo mismo…-Sus apacibles ojos miraron con preocupación al chico peli-rojo que intentaba detener a Kaname para que no golpeara al otro chico.

-Me gustaría…-

_**::Continuará?::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado hice lo que pude. En el siguiente capítulo verán lo que aconteció ese pequeño accidente y de cómo Yuta lograra confesar sus sentimientos y de cómo Shun tendrá que tomar varias decisiones y de cómo le va a Chizuru antes que lo mate Kaname, en fin, si quieren que lo continúe dejar reviews. ¡Salù!_


End file.
